Hotel Royale characters
The following is a list of characters from the novel Hotel Royale. Named * Ali Baba * Mickey D * Rita * * Vanessa * Ziggy Unnamed Assistant manager The assistant manager was a character in the novel Hotel Royale responsible for the operations of the titular hotel and casino. The assistant manager befriended the bellboy and warned him not to become involved with Rita, the girlfriend of Mickey D. The bellboy ignored his advice and confronted Mickey who subsequently shot him. A physical representation of the assistant manager and the other characters of the novel was created by an unknown alien force on the planet Theta VIII in 2044. The characters from the novel were brought to life in an artificial environment meant to provide a simulation of normal life for Colonel Stephen G. Richey who had crashed on the planet. In 2365, the discovered Richey's remains on the planet as well as the still animated characters of the novel. The assistant manager believed the crew of the Enterprise-D to be the "foreign investors" that the characters had been waiting for all those years. ( ) Bellboy The bellboy was a character in the novel Hotel Royale. The bellboy was involved with the girlfriend of Mickey D, the owner of the hotel. The assistant manager warned the bellboy not to become involved but he was ignored, and the bellboy was killed by Mickey. A physical representation of the bellboy was created by an unknown alien force along with the other characters of the novel on the planet Theta VIII in 2044. The characters from the novel were brought to life in an artificial environment meant to provide a simulation of normal life for Colonel Stephen G. Richey who had crashed on the planet. The bellboy's murder by Mickey was witnessed by Data, Worf and Riker in 2365 when the Enterprise-D discovered Richey's remains on the planet. ( ) Casino patrons These casino patrons were characters of the novel Hotel Royale by Todd Matthews. They visited the casino and participated in several games including blackjack. ( ) File:Hotel Royale patron 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale patron 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale patron 29.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Cocktail waitresses Three cocktail waitresses were characters in the novel Hotel Royale. They served drinks to the patrons of the casino. ( ) File:Hotel Royale waitress 1.jpg|''Played by Laura Walsh'' File:Hotel Royale waitress 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale waitress 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Hotel staff These men and women were characters of the novel Hotel Royale. They operated the gambling tables and later witnessed the winning streak of Data on one of the tables. ( ) File:Hotel Royale staff 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale staff 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale staff 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale staff 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale staff 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Hotel Royale staff 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale staff 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Hotel Royale staff 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Manager The manager of the Hotel Royale was the ultimate authority to which complaints by guests could be addressed. Unfortunately, the manager was often "very busy" and was never seen on the casino floor during the visit to the hotel by members of the Enterprise crew. ( ) }} Room service help This female telephoned Colonel Stephen G. Richey s room, asking if he wanted any room service. Speaking for Richey, who was deceased, Worf told her no. She informed him that the kitchen would be open for twenty-four hours if he changed his mind. ( ) }} Second bellboy This bellboy was one of the characters of the novel Hotel Royale created on the planet Theta VIII in 2044. He was carrying luggage through the casino and later joined the crowd in front of one of the gambling tables to watch Data winning. ( ) Texas' ex-wife This woman was the ex-wife of the gambler . After hearing a description of himself from Data, Texas said the android sounded like her. ( ) }} Vanessa's husband 'Vanessa's husband was unknowingly the subject of a murderous concocted by Vanessa and Texas. ( ) Category:Fictional characters